Forbidden Love
by ChIllInOuTgIrL5643
Summary: When a boy enters WWE University and finds the girl of his dreams everything is good but theres only one problem; Her older brother OC/OC and others


Hi everyone its Michelle! I hope you like my brand new story.

Forbidden Love: CHAPTER 1- LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

Michael walked straight past the gates of the university and quickly stopped mouth dropping slightly ajar admiring the size and beauty of his new high school campus.

"You must be new here" said a voice from behind

Michael jumped snapping out of his trance

"Yea I am. How did you know?" Michael replied

"I had that same look on my face when I first got here." The boy said

Michael laughed with the boy "Oh I'm Michael Granados" Michael said

"I'm John Cena" John replied "So Michael what brings you here?"

"I got into a fight at my old school and my cousins go here." Michael said

"Who are your cousins?" John asked

"I think you call them the Hardy Boys." Michael answered

"Damn! You're a Hardy." John said laughing

"Yea we are all the same." Michael said laughing as well

"So do you have any of your information?" John asked

"No not yet I don't know where to go?" Michael answered

"I'll take you and then we'll meet my friends" John said

"Sure." Michael said following John

_In Dean McMahons' office_

"Good morning ." John said

"What brings you here today ?" asked

"We have a new student ." John answered

"You must be Michael Granados." said

"Yes sir I am." Michael said nervously

"Well here's all your information thanks for coming." said

"Thank you ." Michael said walking out the door with John

_John's Dorm_

"Well funny how your rooming with me." John stated

"Yea." Michael said not knowing if John was mad

"It's fine your cool though." John said

"So what are we gonna do now?" Michael asked

"Gonna go meet the others. Let's go." John said grabbing Michael

"Woah!" Michael said from being grabbed

_Matt and Jeff's room_

"Hey dudes you need to meet someone!" John yelled

"SHHHHH!" said everyone as Randy pointed to Jeff

"Whoops." Said John sitting down with Michael

"Ok everyone that we know is here to hear our band sing so shut the door." Jeff said

At that moment a girl came out from behind Jeff and went up to the microphone.

"Thanks for coming I hope you like it." She said

At that moment she started singing

If I were a boy

Even just for a day

I'd roll outta bed in the morning

And throw on what I wanted then go

Drink beer with the guys

And chase after girls

I'd kick it with who I wanted

And I'd never get confronted for it.

Cause they'd stick up for me.

If I were a boy

I think I could understand

How it feels to love a girl

I swear I'd be a better man.

I'd listen to her

Cause I know how it hurts

When you lose the one you wanted

Cause he's taken you for granted

And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy

I would turn off my phone

Tell everyone it's broken

So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone

I'd put myself first

And make the rules as I go

Cause I know that she'd be faithful

Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)

If I were a boyI think I could understand

How it feels to love a girl

I swear I'd be a better man.

I'd listen to her

Cause I know how it hurts

When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)

Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)

And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back

Say its just a mistake

Think I'd forgive you like that

If you thought I would wait for you

You thought wrong

But you're just a boy

You don't understand

Yeah you don't understand

How it feels to love a girl someday

You wish you were a better man

You don't listen to her

You don't care how it hurts

Until you lose the one you wanted

Cause you've taken her for granted

And everything you have got destroyed

But you're just a boy

Michael smiled and looked straight into the eyes of the mystery girl he has fallen in love with in a matter of minutes

"Wow." Was all Michael could say

At this point Michael truly thought one thing

That love at first sight truly did happen………

Haha…..

Did you like it?

Please Review

Luffs

Michelle=)


End file.
